User talk:Nra 'Vadumee
Hi, welcome to Spore Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Philosophy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:48, 9 May 2009 No Problem Think nothing of it I am (mostly) nice about this project. I am happy you decided to join it and will enjoy working with your Empire.--Spyzombie45 00:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The Karnasaur Empire Hello. I was able to fix your problem with the government sub heading, an I think I know what was causing it. You seemed to have had a space before the beginning of the paragraph, and I got rid of it through the wikitext function, and it is now back to normal. To avoid this problem, you must not put a space before you start writing, or it will be in the text box thing. but if you do experience this again, just edit the page and click the wiki text button, and it will show the page in text.then find the text that your having problems with, and get rid of any spaces before the start of the first sentence; that hopefully should fix the problem 94michael731 11:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC). I need help. Hey can you make a box column for Embassy, the ranks like your empire, cause I am really bad at it, and really.. 25 mega-destroyers and my super weapon doesnt work?!!!--Spyzombie45 01:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I can help you with that Spyzombie. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) Moderator Ok thanks I agree that more specific gameplay would be fun.--Spyzombie45 00:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) War article Hey want to make an article about the war we were/are having?--Spyzombie45 01:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Clones? Ok, I really dont think clones are fair to the game, so I am going to remove them, if you really want them that bad just tell me.--Spyzombie45 00:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Moderator Because you have been so helpful with this project and have an great mind, I was wondering if you want to be an moderator on the project?--Spyzombie45 23:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) (Galactic Empires of course) Sure! I'll be sure to keep things fair. --Nra 'Vadumee 00:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ... First you werent on and also it was your idea to be so smart to get ont my last nerve with this game(ie. Your freaking fleet) Well I guess if you give them a bit they bite the whole thing off, also just make another it is a game for God's sake. Well I am sorry but dont over react man.--Spyzombie45 18:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) LOL That was acutally an funny edit but now A. you are destroyed and B. That wasnt an Hunren vessel the Hunrens dont exist and neither you are only GHOSTS--Spyzombie45 18:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Project Yeah I had an idea for an senate project too, but what is your idea? Also I am sorry for your empire(it had it coming just kidding lol)--Spyzombie45 19:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) O Nra How could expell for the senate how could you. Lol anyway I will talk to time about it. Also THE FLEET OF ACIENTS WAS DESTROYED NO QS ASKED, ALSO NO MORE GATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL--Spyzombie45 19:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires random events Also you must ask to be part of the pirate attacks/ nature events thing, if you want to your on it.--Spyzombie45 19:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) NPCS First we both control the npcs, and second me and you are out of it, though I think the game has lost its charm and I am thinking about shuting it down--Spyzombie45 19:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Want me to start up the Glactic Senate thing then we can fix it.--Spyzombie45 19:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires Time I really think Galactic Empires lost its prime I think we should shut it down for another project, because A.ME you and Nra are really the only full time posters, and B. Me and Nra would like this to happen. Please think about, but regradless I am making the next project.--Spyzombie45 19:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) LOL OPPS--Spyzombie45 19:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) WTF Nra Karnsaurs don't exist anymore, fleet, doesn't exist anymore. That's that. Stop godplaying like you could possibly avoid it. It kills subspace, too. Now I deleted that because it was full of unfair karnsaur stuff. Edit the aftermath without karnasaurs existing (ghosts are O.K.). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Stargate plus all other things Please nra' just accept the fact you were defeated and personally I think no stargates are alllowed, also I think the aftermath is fine the way it is.--Spyzombie45 11:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Senate This project is very confusing.--Spyzombie45 00:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Project In retrospect it is okay, but a little bit confusing, like saying to to do this you have to do that but to do that you have to this that this that, sorry it isnt THAT confusing but try to to bring to an easier level, I wont edit cause I dont want to ruinn it also you and me are moderators :] cheers!--Spyzombie45 01:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Stats Do we really need senator stats we dont need to use them and this is more fun without them.--Spyzombie45 23:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) AMP Problem Hmm... I don't exactly see what the problem is. Would you mind just pointing out particular parts in the article that seem to portray the Karnasaurs in a negative light? Thanks. --Fegaxeyl 15:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, got it. But about the timeline - I am setting this article in the UEverse, with the possibility of crossing over. The last part - about quantum rifting and contacting other timelines - is the basis of that. --Fegaxeyl 18:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I fixed some spelling errors on the page. 20:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) New idea Hey, I've had an idea for a new project, seeing that the Senate Hall has sort of stalled. Basically, it's Galactic Empires in the Tribal stage! The dynamics as GE should be more or less the same - colonising new planets would be gaining new members, ships etc could be domesticated animals - but because it is in the tribe stage there is no way we can have UE-style powergaming weapons that cause major trouble. What do you think? --Fegaxeyl 10:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE:The Senate Hall ok sure... but how is it that this is going to onfold, am I going to get found out?--Spyzombie45 00:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires restart Hey, The wiki's activity is effectively nil, and my idea of GE in Tribe stage didn't go very far, so how about a restart of GE, only set in the universe where the UE didn't go off? That way we'd be able to resume our previous activity and fit it in with the Senate Hall etc. What do you think? --Fegaxeyl 20:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Clarification Sorry Nra, that's just the way the Heglareans are. It isn't very amusing or fun to have your race all advanced while I get left behind in dust (same with Hunre). Heglareans simply are more advanced in non-military technology. Also when did sub-space become strictly Karnasaur, I thought it was an different, compressed dimension that anyone with the proper technology can enter. I'm willing to let Karnasaurs be the only ones with access to it though. But in exchange I'd like to have something that the Heglareans can do but not Karnasaurs. Also, I don't understand why Karnasaurs absolutely have to have the highest amount of technologic advancement, because Heglareans actually are that advanced. Also you're right about the Heglareans having most advancement in the non-military fields of science (e.g. medicine, psychology, travel, economy, history, mechanics, etc.), while Karnasaurs are nearly as good or better than Heglareans/Hunre in either non-mil tech or military tech respectively. Also I am not going to tolerate Karnasaurs being more advanced than Heglareans and Hunre combined, also, I didn't say Heglareans were actually smarter than the Karnasaurs, I thought I said something more like Heglareans are equal or a little bit better in the non-military fields of science when compared to the Karnasaurs. Why does it have to be the Karnasaur's thing?? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Deal. But like if you come up with something like stealth systems, I'd like to use that. . . don't most civs have that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Also. . . the same thing with wormholes. Wormholes are travel technology. They are popular earth sci-fi, so why can't we have it too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I will use jump drives to replace wormholes. They are kind of the same thing but not really. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Not meaning to intrude on an argument that isn't mine, but couldn't you compromise by saying that they are equally advanced, but the Karnasaurs are simply more willing to devote resources to research and construction projects far beyond the Heglareans, who might be more or less content with their current level of technological advancement? Just a suggestion. That way, for instance, you could say the Heglareans have wormhole travel and stealth equipment, but can't really be bothered to fit it to their ships, or improve upon it, whilst the Karnasaurs have the same tech and are far more enthusiastic to use and upgrade it. --Fegaxeyl 20:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :This is kind of annoying now. You two are launching - or on the brink of launching - a massive edit war. Nra, for (suitably powerful expletive)'s sake, get a grip. You can't have technological hegemony over the universe. You have to make some compromises if you want to stay respected. And frankly, you are behaving incredibly immaturely to keep your claws on the 'uber-high-tech' status. "I'm also an expert with physics, especially astrophysics." "And you can't prove anything, because you don't have any legal proof, like, oh say, a patent. LOL. I'm also an expert at law." I think that's sufficient evidence, don't you? And TimeMaster, I am siding with you on this issue. This has turned into a sickening demonstration of trying to apply law to a totally nonrelated situation. :This is a '''fan fiction wiki', for god's sake''. :TimeMaster, you have my support in this debate. Nra, unless you want my opinion of you to plummet, then I would advise that you try to compromise and act like a rational mature editor, not firing off random things about being an "expert" at law and physics. If you want to prove that, then at least try and act like an expert, rather than infantile stabs followed by barely-disguised gloating. And don't bring in crazy patent stuff. This is supposed to be a website where we can blow off some steam and have some fun creating stories about our favourite game, not get bogged down in arguments over issues that rapidly degrade into childish squabbles. Your last statement is the perfect example of this. Nra - :Shut up and share this stuff. Okay? :--Fegaxeyl 19:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I know exactly how you feel. And I confess to sharing pretty much the same supernaturally high ego as you do! On the side, can we open our own negotiations for the technological levels between the Kasha Proclamation and Karnasaurs? Don't worry, I've got a plan to make it worth your while to concede the highest grounds of technology! Not that I'm not willing for us to share the mantle of Most Advanced Organization in the galaxy, or even to not possess it (provided that you are happy with technology levels racing ahead of the Karnasaurs in my Post-GE storyline). ::Personally, I don't think you should go if you and TimeMaster can't agree. It's not as if the Karnasaurs could be your only presence on the wiki. And besides, I have plans... Hopefully they should be visible on the Community Proposals Page. ::--Fegaxeyl 20:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Patent issue Sorted. The AMP doesn't have much to it's name, relying mostly on scavenging. The Kasha Proclamation, however, is far more advanced - and I would like to think actually the most advanced - in the galaxy, but doesn't get out much with it's tech and as such practically all its tech is self-developed and in effect patented internally. I think certain high-end tech patents we could share between us, but each having been developed separately so they don't clash. --Fegaxeyl 20:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) site revival? you said that your currently working on the revival of the site, but its difficult to find where all of the discussion for any of these ideas are... how many people are involved? are there currently any plans to restart any kind of rp fanfic? k yea, i will get to proboards today most likely, although I am searching for Earth on spore atm site's up http://sporefanfictionrpg.proboards.com is the site name, just started working on it Are you active Because I want to FLIPPING START GE2! The Senate Hall Hey Nra, I'm SupcommMonroee. I made the Eteno. I just asked Time if we could put the Senate Hall back into motion, and I was wondering if you would get into it again if it was restarted. SupcommMonroee 19:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Project Will you be in on the GSSOC project? SupcommMonroee 22:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Nra. It's great to have you on-board. Second, I'm happy that I could help the wiki. SupcommMonroee 18:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) You're Good at this You are good at these tandem writings. Thou makes thine jealous of thy writeth skills SupcommMonroee 01:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Karnasaur Video 1. Cool video. Did you film it yourself? Did you animate it? Or did it just fit? 2. You sick, evil monster. I thought I could wean myself off of Civ IV. But you just ruined it. I must play that game this weekend. AHHHH SupcommMonroee 02:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... if Etah's the last son/descendent, he better have a kid, and fast! SupcommMonroee 04:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Karnasaurs... ...speak Latin? I thought they spoke Swahili or somethin'? SupcommMonroee 02:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Swahili is the first Sauran language. It's only used by priests (like the Old Guard) and in the Ceremony at the Shrine. The modern, more widely used Sauran language is Latin. I figured, "Ah, what the heck? Might as well have them visit Earth and teach some Latin in one area, but have another learn some Swahili". Cool SupcommMonroee 21:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ready? Hey, you ready to start the crossover? Krayfish 01:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, is it your turn on War on the Aperture?Krayfish 13:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Come ON! Please don't have writer's block again! I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's not my turn. It's SuppComm's, I believe. --Nra 'Vadumee 10:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought we already established the order. (Taken from SuppComm's blog.) " 3. CROSSOVER! I think we need to make a formal order for writers. This is my concept: Nra Supcom SporeWiki IceBite Krayfish" So you are next.Krayfish 16:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, hell. Mscommunication. I'll get a post in ASAP. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) To quote Profound Moments in Left 4 Dead: "OOPSEH POOPSIEH" SupcommMonroee 00:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Steam I sent you a friend request. SupcommMonroee 03:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on Steam Now. I just missed you. SupcommMonroee 02:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have Steam too... you guys should friend me. Or... I change nicks a lot so maybe I should friend you. Panthean 22:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Then give us your current nick or friend Nra Vadumee. I'm Grant, his friend. SupcommMonroee 23:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Epic Long Post Time to get srs. 1. You've no doubt seen what Kray and I have done with our empires. We have fully fleshed out their interactions, and I believe that both of our empires are better for it. We've weeded out bad things that went previously unnoticed, and implemented new ideas that could not have come into being had it not been for those interactions. I want to do the same thing with the Karnasaurs. I want to flesh out their interactions. Warmongerers meet near-technological gods. 2. I'm not trying to rush you, but when can we expect your FaB writing/updates to Lament of the Immortal Colonel/Legend of Sir Daniel? 3. Can you go into detail about the Sauran military? Branches, training, organisation, the like? 4. Can we arrange a specific date for when the Karnasaurs and Eteno first met? Will it be because of the senate, or just regular exploration? 5. Would the Karnasaurs allow the operation of Imperial Navy anti-piracy task forces in their borders? 6. Check out Carrier (http://www.pbs.org/weta/carrier/full_episodes.htm). I may or may not be currently addicted to it, but it's probably because father was a naval aviator (speaking of which, that's most likely why I'm our little military guy). Regardless, it's high-quality. 7. FLUTTERSHY OUT OF NOWHERE SupcommMonroee 10:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Trolololol Karnasaurs and the Dhragolon Hey Nra, I don't know if you saw the ongoing topic on my user page regarding the idea that the Karnasaurs visited the Dhragolon and the Eteno empires during ancient times to influence their culture. (For example, introducing new words and terms or influencing their government.) Are you okay with this idea?Krayfish 22:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC)